To perform muscle biopsies on a group of men with COPD who are participating in the protocol entitled "Muscle Dysfunction in Obstructive Lung Disease.To characterize the specific cellular and biochemical mechanisms underlying limb skeletal muscle dysfunction in patients with COPD and to mechanistically assess at both cellular and molecular levels, the muscle adaptations following the administration of testosterone and/or strength training.